Cuddy's Steps
by EmmaEllen
Summary: It took so many steps in her life to come back to him.
1. Reunion

"You cannot possibly be sad after sex." He said deciding to break the silence after having stared at her for a while. She looked up at him confused as if she had been caught in a situation she hadn't even been aware of herself. Her eyes betrayed her and she looked away.

"There's a rule about it. Everyone knows it. Sex is good, sex makes you feel better, and sex unleashes endorphins in your body and heals the pain with pleasure. It ensures you a flood of bliss…for a little while at least." But her pain wasn't physical, it was emotional. Their reunion, as intense and enjoyable as it has been, making her forget for an hour and a half the recent events, was starting to awaken some old feelings and reactions she could never really get rid of. During the past few years, she had been able to go easier on herself; letting go of her guilt, letting go of the past and trying to live in the present to appreciate more what life had given her. Being over 45, the part of her that tried to remain hopeful, holding on to her dreams had almost vanished. But, if the last decade was any indication, sometimes there could be good surprises in life after the darkest times.

She hesitated, not quite sure how to explain to him something she had a hard time figuring out herself. She was also aware that she had to pick her words wisely so that he wouldn't take it the wrong way. "House…I have a lot on my mind. So much has happened lately."

"You're feeling guilty. Guilty that you've jumped back into bed with me so soon after…" She stopped him, covering his mouth. He was right and she didn't want to hear more.

"Stop! Not now, not today, not after all this time. You have no idea how difficult this is for me." Cuddy was nostalgic, regretful and the last thing she wanted to do was explain to House how her world had just been turned upside down once more, 10 years later, and how much it hurt, again, in the same way but for so many different reasons. Her tone was calm yet decisive. House brushed it off as her being overly dramatic, blaming her ever so restrained persona. He wished she could be looser and not question every little detail because he knew all too well how impotent and damaging it could be. He had lost count of the many lost occasions on his side due to his fears and inactions. But Cuddy was more of a go-getter in a way. From the moment he'd met her, she was a fighter. She fought to get into advance courses in college. She fought for PPTH to turn it into an exemplary hospital during the 15 years she devoted to it. She fought to become a mother and for her kids to be and have the best. She fought for her life and the people who mattered to her, and she fought for House countless of times. But sometimes she would give up, and at this moment, after their coming together, he could feel her slip away. The beauty of what had just occurred would be broken and forgotten if he didn't try to stop her. He had to do this wisely. She was obviously scared and in doubt.

"What's the big deal? It's not like we've never done it before. Don't freak out. We're still mind blowing together." She laughed, bait taken!

"We never had any problems in that area." Cuddy laid her head back on his chest, her smile slowly fading away. He started to stroke her arm, which was resting on his stomach, before entwining his fingers with hers. The atmosphere was serious. He was hesitant. But he needed to know. They hadn't been this close to one another in so long and he was unsure he could read her right. What was going on in that mind of hers? Should he continue with a joke or work up the courage to get to the meat of the scene. They were currently in limbo, stuck between the amazement from finally reuniting physically and the unknown of what was coming next.

"We've always been pretty darn good at this. Whether we were horny youngsters or a middle aged, experienced and daring couple, it's always been like second nature to us. Especially if you consider we had to wait over 20 years to re-enact that wild night in Michigan. Today we cut the waiting game in half. So do you want to go at it again or should I assume next time won't come around for another five years?" Cuddy had been listening to him but was now giving him an interrogative look. "I'm only following the logic of our pattern here."

"House, what are you asking of me exactly? I've been barely functioning on my own ever since it happened. And I'm not even talking about the two people who I am responsible for. Do you know what it's like to have something good, something great, and something beyond expectations for years and lose it? To start over and have to learn to live again without it when it was what brought you back to life in the first place?"

"Yeah, I do. You were that someone. I'm still on survival mode. I've only managed to taste happiness for the time it takes to lick a spoonful of honey in my life. I've never been the winner." Cuddy understood because she could relate. She could count on one hand the real pieces of happiness she's ever felt: making her father proud, sometimes her work, her kids, the beginning of her relationship with House, and the life she's had recently, which she was nowhere near ready to move on from. She agonized over the fact that she now had to go back to being on her own. It was terrible and frightening to start the grieving process and she didn't know if she was up for it.

"I know. But for me now, things are going to change back to what they were all those years ago. I need to be strong on my own, again, deal with everything alone, again, with nobody else to share it with, no comfort; I'm exhausted in advance just thinking about it." At this moment, House felt a connection to her that had been long gone. They were back on the same level of misery they were when he kissed her when she lost Joy, or when he hallucinated jumping on her after she saved him, and of course, when they eventually took a leap of faith and she welcomed him into her life, took his hand and accepted his kisses and lovemaking as well as the broken man he was, to begin something they were scared of but was unavoidable. He couldn't let this go because in times like these, they were able to meet each other half way and make a step in their relationship. He wanted more. He wanted her back. He had to seize his chance. It took him long enough to realize his life wasn't right with her not in it. He had been waiting too long, and she was gone, done, and not his anymore.

"Well, you're not alone now it seems." Cuddy quickly sat up and her face displayed a mixture of emotions he suddenly felt he didn't want to decipher because it probably wasn't going to be good for him. She had a rush of things she wanted to say, but after a little while, she instead decided to get out of the bed, gather her clothes, and get dressed. Was she angry, hurt, sad or else? House couldn't fathom. He was panicking. She couldn't leave, not now, not like this. They had to get to the bottom of things before reaching the point of no return. He didn't know if he would ever have such an opportunity again. Getting her to talk to him, come see him, sleep with him, had been almost as hard of a task as enduring the pain of detoxing. "Cuddy, wait! Where are you going? What's wrong?"

"I'm not buying it House. Whatever it is you wanted; you got it now. It's time for me to go and take care of myself. You think you can come back into my life, bed me, and that I will trust you again?" She was outraged. Her blood was boiling. "You can't possibly believe I will fall for it again. Even if I were inclined to be with you again, you're never going to be with me fully yourself. You will try and then hurt us, hurt them. You were never there for them and I have to take care of them alone now after they had a family, a home and more than I've ever thought possible." She started to feel the tears build up in her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be that way. You chose for it to be that way to keep things under control. But you're kidding yourself Cuddy. They're doing fine. They're sad but it's expected. You're the one who's falling apart out of self-pity and because you've lost somebody who never really meant that much to you anyway." Being nice was never a lengthy venture for House. His kindness was only going to last for so long. He couldn't help himself from poking her with the truth to make her face her own shortcomings. Cuddy was now crying at full length and madder than ever. He didn't get it.

She raised her voice. "Don't you understand? I was close to happy for longer than I've ever dreamed of. I am never going to have that ever again. After you destroyed my life, he brought me back to life and he made me whole again. It took so long for me to be able to trust again, regain self-confidence and self-respect, my optimism, my willingness to make something out of my life. He helped me heal beyond belief."

House was staring at her in disbelief, or was it jealousy? He knew she was serious and he now had to accept the fact that this man, who had snatched his Cuddy away from him without even realizing it, meant more to Cuddy than House ever acknowledged. "I know that you see it just like when I broke of my engagement, but it's the exact opposite. He meant so much to me. I love him and now he's dead and I feel like I've been living high for the past few years and now I have to live in reality again. I just don't know how to do this. I've forgotten. I'm back to the crash."

House kept staring at her. What more could he add to this? Just a little moment ago, he thought he had gotten Cuddy back. But now he was realizing that his efforts from the past weeks had paid off but not in the way he expected. Cuddy had caved and given into whatever has always been between them, but for the wrong reasons. She was hurting; she felt lonely and terrified of what the future might hold for her. The thought of it was so depressing for her that she wanted to fall into oblivion and just take a break for a little while. House had been a breath of fresh air; the rush of oxygen she needed right this moment, but she knew how ephemeral the Housian rush could be. It was a temporary relief and now she was back to misery. She couldn't deal with him for now. She had to put her shell back on and get out, and go back to being the rock that the most important people in her life needed her to be.

"Cuddy, I'm not afraid of a dead guy. You can protest all you want but we both know nothing is ever going to be over between us. I've accepted this a while ago and it's about time you did too." Cuddy looked absent, taken back to thirty years ago to her college days and how a simple meeting had inexorably changed her life forever; then thinking about the two of them in Princeton which felt like memories from somebody else's life; and eventually reflecting upon the few encounters they have had since she had left her life in New Jersey. He was right, once again, always and forever. No matter what had happened in the past, there seemed to be some kind of force that would always draw them back into each other's radar. Call it coincidence or fate, they just could not escape it and it surely had made it impossible for either one of them to sever their paths to truly move on.

"I know what you're trying to do. I've already admitted that after Rachel got better. But to quote the master himself, "people don't change" and nothing has changed, at least not for us. You and I may have this thing between us, and it may never go away, but we are still who we are. Nothing good could come out of engaging in what you have in mind." House resented this. He really thought; he had hoped that Cuddy would have eventually forgiven him for his misconduct. But it appeared that despite their momentary relapse into familiar patterns, Cuddy was having none of it. She knew too damn well what was in it for her. Not much. And when she had left her hospital, it meant she had no more chances left inside her to give him. But hope dies hard, especially for House. House the man who rarely would grab an opportunity to turn a wish into reality; House the man who would contemplate instead of act; House the man who stayed locked up in his safe places; it had taken this man years to even acknowledge his feelings for Cuddy and a few more to do anything about it. But when he had her, it was like touching grace and then he couldn't live with the loss. When he lost everything, he resigned himself that this was it for him. He had fallen harder than ever. Yet, once he had the good fortune of seeing her again, take notice of how much her life without him had evolved, he couldn't help but want to be a part of this, a part of her despite himself. He wanted; he needed to taste this new life with her. For Cuddy, it felt like she had been waiting for years and that a light was finally in sight. She had freed herself from him; she knew they were over and she needed to start over. Little did she know that she would be left with a reminder of this man who remained the most incredible man she had ever known; a reminder for life that would stare and smile or cry at her every day for the rest of her life. What was about to happen? She didn't know, but what she wanted and what she needed were back to confusing her and leaving her clueless. She had been sailing smoothly for a little while, longer than she'd ever dreamed of and yet not long enough. Now House had made his entrance back into her life and it left her to deal with all too familiar instinct and reflexes she thought she had been able to bury. She hated what she wanted. She didn't know what she needed anymore and the only choice, as usual, was to bail and leave. She was in mourning after all. Yes, for now that would be a good enough excuse. "I've got to go." She was now dressed and ready. For what, she didn't know, but she couldn't stay and find out with him. She reached for the door handle, turned it and paused. She turned to glance at him and opened her mouth taking air in as if she was about to speak. House waited for her to finish. She didn't know what to tell him. She looked down and left.


	2. Overwhelmed

Overwhelmed … That's how she felt the minute she entered her home. Usually she couldn't wait to get home after a long day at work; she enjoyed spending time there on the weekends with her family and friends and she loved having time to herself on occasion, but not tonight. Tonight she was coming home to a dark and empty house. It felt strange and unfamiliar to her. She had been on her own before, but she wasn't use to it there. Princeton was a place that had always felt like a hole to her, but thousands of miles away she had found a place that made her feel whole.

Cuddy wandered inside her home, the keys of her convertible still in her hand and she didn't bother turning the lights on. The full moon was doing a good enough job at lighting the open house from the large windows of the main room. She made her way towards the kitchen and dropped her keys on the center counter. She grabbed a fancy glass, opened the fridge to get the bottle of wine she knew remained untouched from when she had uncorked it a few days ago and poured herself enough to sip and relax for a few minutes. She put the bottle back to where it belonged, and reached for her glass, but when she made a move to take a hold of it, the keys next to it caught her attention. She sighed. She had a lot on her mind. She toyed with the keys for a little while looking absent, yet a lopsided smile surfaced on her face. The keys were a reminder of a fond memory for her. If someone had told the young -and die-hard Eastern- Cuddy that one day she would live the life of a California housewife, she'd have laughed in their face. Wild, rebellious and curious, Cuddy had always thought she'd end up in New York to take in the best of what the world could offer, but she didn't mind. California had been good to her, mostly. It definitely agreed with her. Maybe not at first but eventually she warmed up to the sunshine state once she finally realized the sun wouldn't leave her alone. It taunted her like an aggressive element that would remind her of the happy and shiny outside world when she felt nothing but gloom and sorrow inside. In a way, the restless light and warmth would turn her pretense into reality when she had to give into them. She started to like not being cold all the time and having bright days thrown in her face without trying herself to make them happen. But what she really loved was that such a place had granted her with a new beginning, for herself and for them. She had not been able to put the pieces back together before coming here. Her material life was in need of a makeover but it was her whole being that was screaming to be rebuilt and she had to come here to become aware of it and make it happen.

The keys had been handed to her by him on her birthday, a very special one. It never occurred to Cuddy, the mom, to ever consider buying a convertible, but he didn't leave her the choice. He had surprised her and she was shocked and shy about the whole thing. He challenged her to take it for a spin and show him what she was capable of. When he kept teasing her about having the perfect opportunity to leave her problems behind, hop in and embrace her wild side, she couldn't help her racing heart and the flamboyant smile gracing her face. With her sunglasses firmly on her nose, hair held back with a pin and wearing a denim skirt she looked like a teenager who had just gotten her driver's license. Her just over 45 year old body could still make any 20 year old green of envy. He was charmed and thrilled. This was working. Cuddy was speeding on the Pacific Coast Highway having the time of her life, at least for as long as they could remember, and she wouldn't trade her good fortune for anything. This was when he was the happiest. Watching her enjoying herself was the highlight of his life and this was the moment he had decided he wanted to be a part of this forever. Cuddy, lost in the moment, felt more alive than she had been for the past couple of years and she was taking it all in: the fresh air slapping her face, the stunning view making her eyes moist and blind, the music playing cheering her heart, the speed making her blood boil and his hand on her thigh as a small reminder that she was not alone. It wasn't like she had perfect moments all that often and right now nothing else in the world was going on. She was free.

Cuddy snapped back to reality. She had been absently staring at the stars on this warm summer night and her glass of wine was now finished. It seemed like she was stuck in her spot, unable to open the window and wander outside. Anything past this window was a reminder of him and their time alone together, on perfect nights like this one. The patio that separated the house from the beach had been such a sweet cocoon for them and they'd had countless happy moments by the pool. She could only bring herself to try and enjoy the place during the day when the kids wanted to play outside.

Cuddy decided it was time to head to bed and made her way towards the master bedroom and passed their rooms along the way. The doors were all opened but they didn't have their usual welcoming quality as their rooms were empty and lifeless. She missed them. She missed the two little human beings who would call for her to come and kiss them goodnight or who couldn't wait to get up in the morning, who demanded warm hugs without notice, who requested stories and chocolate milk to delay going to bed, who would yell at each other when fighting or playing together while the parents wanted to go to sleep, and who gave her life meaning. Cuddy was glad they were away with her sister to spend time with their cousins and have a few days of break, innocence and carefree moments just like childhood was supposed to be.

She entered her bedroom and undressed before heading to take a shower. The hot water was running and she hopped in without even looking at herself in the large mirror of the vast marble bathroom. It felt like she was ashamed, as if she wasn't worthy of being here in their home when a few hours ago she was in House's bed rekindling their romance or whatever it was they were doing. As the water warmed her body, wetting her hair and erasing any trace of him as she washed herself with the soap, she could still feel his hands and lips on her skin as her hands traced the path he had made all over her. Cuddy closed her eyes and tried to clear her head and forget about him, forget about them, the two men who had left an indelible mark in her mind and soul but she couldn't. Sleeping with House after a few months of misery had awakened her heart and brain to pleasure and bliss and had satisfied her body after too much numbness. She started to let herself get sucked back into the memory of what he had done for her and to her to make her feel alive and she was aroused again. She contemplated taking things further on her own to keep the sensation of contentment for a little while longer but as she opened her eyes and felt a wave of pain gush inside of her she put an end to her shower. She turned the water off and slipped into her bath robe to dry herself while brushing her teeth. Thankfully, the steam made it impossible for her to look at her reflection in the mirror. She was afraid of finding loneliness, guilt, disgust and seeing for herself how hurt she really looked.

Cuddy was in bed in no time but had trouble finding the much needed sleep and the rest she craved. She had left a warm body and a warm bed to come home to a cold and empty bed. But what really bothered her is how she couldn't stop thinking about House. It was actually a nice change from thinking about the death of the man who had occupied the spot next to her in bed for the past years. House and Cuddy had hardly reconnected and he was already back on her mind and making her head spin while reminiscing about their history. It didn't help that she was still aroused.

Eventually Cuddy drifted into a fitful slumber that was far from peaceful as her mind would play tricks on her and remind her just what the deal with the infuriating doc was to begin with. Within seconds, Cuddy was looking over a younger version of herself gracing the streets of Ann Arbor.

* * *

><p>Freshly graduated from high school, freed from her mother's hold and wanting to make her father proud; a smart, ambitious, curious and very voluptuous 18 year old Lisa Cuddy was done arranging her dorm room and was ready for her next tasks: discovering the campus, having her administrative paperwork done after three days of college prep and last but not least getting her books to start class on Monday.<p>

Her syllabus in hand, she entered the university bookstore that she had read was the most recommended to get everything in one shot. On this fine Saturday morning, she was taken with the vibe of the place from the get go and she approached the guy behind the counter with determination to have him get the books she needed. He was barely looking at her while skimming through the sheets, and couldn't help himself from offering her an unrequested yet accurate profile of herself. Though, she was pretty sure his main concern wasn't so much in enlightening her than wanting to show off.

"You're overly ambitious, you have a chip on your shoulder and you know how to party."

Who the hell was this guy? And who the hell did he think he was to talk to her that way? They were perfect strangers and yet their first brush-off was full of familiarity. Cuddy was stunned but did her best to keep her face from showing it. She quickly retorted:

"You're making that up!" House's eyebrows rose and he sighed as if he wasn't used to people not accepting his little statement of facts speeches as the truth.

"Your class schedule is overloaded but none of your classes start before 11 and no one takes Professor Lamb's course unless they have something to prove." Touché! He was several points ahead already. They both knew professor Seagul covered the same ground but was the easier grader. And Cuddy had indeed a lot to prove. Apparently being the high school valedictorian wasn't enough for her, or for her mother Arlene. Her father, the doctor, had always been far more supportive and enthusiastic. Dr. Jacob M. Cuddy, a renowned cardio surgeon, was the reason she wanted to be a doctor in the first place just like he had wanted to be one after his father and so on. She had the good fortune to accompany him on an unplanned house call at age 12 when he had picked her up from her friend's birthday party on a Sunday. A patient of his was having an emergency. She was sold instantly and set her mind towards only one goal for the years to come. Her father had a private practice in the city he had formed with his best friend Richard Cage, just like they had dreamed of back when they met in med school, but he would make regular trips back and forth to the near hospital for field consults, trainings and to teach interns and residents. This didn't leave him that much time to spend with his family and yet Lisa had never resented him for it. When they were managing to spend time together, it was always productive on an intellectual and emotional level. Quite the opposite could be said about her mother, who had always seemed closer to her sister Julia, and who would push Lisa to her limits only showing disappointment and dissatisfaction with her. Young Lisa had never understood this behavior and thought it was mostly unfair to her especially considering how well she did in school and extra-curricular activities. Maybe she wasn't the most popular girl, maybe she didn't have as many friends as Julia, maybe her dear mother couldn't put her in a tiny little box that was socially acceptable and maybe Lisa couldn't be tamed and molded to fit her mother's standards but Lisa was a gifted, wise and driven girl. Her father surely could see her potential and trusted her enough to make the most of it. Nonetheless, it didn't make anything alleged by counter guy any less true. He was actually pretty spot-on and she was already annoyed. Or was she intrigued? She couldn't tell one emotion from the other at the moment and what she wasn't aware of yet was that she'd be doomed to feel this way around him forever.

"Would you go get my books now? I don't have all day you know?" House could feel he had pushed the right buttons and that was enough for him. He smirked. He went to get the books, not because he wanted to but because that's what he was paid to do. They didn't exchange trivial politesse when Cuddy paid. She couldn't have hurried out any faster. Anyway, she had the weekend to cool off and forget about this jerk, as intriguing as he had been. At least this is what she thought.

Cuddy was all set. Her room was ready, her school things were waiting to be used and studied with as soon as possible and she was bored. She wanted food and she wanted to meet a few people she might spend the next four years of college with. She wasn't sold yet on attending med school here in Michigan. She was such a restless young lady that she was already convinced she would want to move someplace else when she is done with college. Boston, Chicago and New York were high on her list of potential cities she could apply to med schools in. But she was getting ahead of herself. First she had to complete college at the top of her class and then she would think about her next move. Cuddy still had to figure out what specialty would fit her best and which field she was most attracted to. But even at the dawn of her education, she knew there was no other option for her besides a successful career full of accomplishments, and she knew that she was atypical enough to achieve something special and hold on to her self-made promise. Unlike more than half of her fellow students, she had absolutely no desire to be a brain or cardio God. She considered oncology but would get frustrated instantly by the powerlessness doctors still had in front of cancer and she knew she wanted something thrilling that would get her results quickly. She was wise enough to know what the medical world would likely hold for a woman. It was an understatement that women needed to work harder, fight harder and impose themselves in an environment still dominated by men. She also knew she wouldn't be satisfied without climbing up the ladder to make a difference. She might have come from an upper middle class family in New Jersey and been raised comfortably, but her parents had made a principle at teaching her from very early on, with tough love from her mother and exotic trips with her dad, that not everybody was as lucky as she was. Her mom, the stern Shiksa, took her role in the community quite seriously and would regularly compel her family to take part of charity events for the less fortunate in a way to give back what she had the luck to share with her husband. Her father, the traditional yet conforming family man would spend his free time either with his three 'women' or reading one book after another about everything that could quench his thirst, watching all kinds of documentaries, travelling to attend medical conferences and be present on the field to give help where it was needed. His pro bono work would later on give her the idea to open a free clinic once she would be the head of her own hospital. Cuddy was fascinated by him and by his will. Once she had decided she wanted to be a doctor, she would bug her parents to let her go with her father on his trips and discover anything coming their way. At age 14, they caved and she took off with him for the first time. Their first stop was Canada. She had instructions on how to behave and she passed the test. Her father enjoyed the experience to have her with him so much that he convinced his wife to let Lisa go again whenever possible on condition that she wouldn't miss school. By the time Cuddy entered college, her passport was stamped almost fully and she took pride in knowing she had stepped foot on three different continents. Central and Latin America together with Africa had opened her to unlimited discoveries and knowledge beyond her wildest dream. She had also spent the whole summer in Europe, since her parents had allowed her to go with a girlfriend if she could manage to finish high school at the top. Cuddy didn't need to be told twice and she was almost out of the door the minute she graduated with honors. Her plane fair was an expense paid for by her previous trips and she compensated with the money she had earned on her own from when she started working at 15. She'd started out with the usual babysitting and moved on to tutoring younger students in English and math. Then she did everything that came her way: the local library was her shelter; the coffee shop was her easy solution; telemarketing would bore her so she'd switched to deliveries; and she was elated when after months of convincing and persistence she finally got a position as a medical assistant for weekend emergencies at a veterinarian practice. She had one toe in the medical world already during her senior year of high school. But in Michigan, this life felt far away. On the verge of starting college, despite her best effort to put aside the image of one tall blue eyed smart ass, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

On that same Saturday, she followed the mass of people from her building who were heading to the first gathering to kick off the new school year. It was the first evening out for Cuddy and there was something exciting and appealing to the streets of Ann Arbor and the night life. It was so lively and full of promises. Cuddy could get use to this. Her gang entered a sort of huge club that had tables, a dance floor but most importantly a stage full of instruments that she imagined were played by local bands on occasions. She liked the spirit already. It was hip yet vintage and she felt at ease there. She decided this would be her favorite place to have some fun. If only she had known what kind of fun she would be having. Her new friends ordered drinks and found a table. Cuddy and her roommate joined them shortly after realizing they'd been inspecting the sight in front of them trying to perceive the secret of the place in the darkness. The young students chatted and drank for a couple of hours while getting acquainted and finding out where everybody came from. At some point, the guys had wandered away to play some pool or darts or something. Cuddy couldn't care less since she was taken by a conversation with her roommate whom she had just realized had a lot more in common with her than expected. Same type of parents except in her case it was her father who had turned her into an overachiever and her mom was a regular housewife who was pretty warm but clueless as to what made her daughter tick. The girl in front of Cuddy was cute, clever and ambitious but she was miles away from being as experienced as Cuddy which is why she was delving into any adventure Cuddy had participated in hanging on to her every word with excitement. Cuddy was a doer and a go-getter and it was inspiring for this girl who has waited until college to seriously consider making some of her dreams come true. These two were going to get along just fine. Empty drinks and restless legs were their cue to accept a dance invitation from a couple of guys who unbeknown to them had noticed them the minute they arrived and who had been staring at them while working up the courage to go talk to them. Cuddy would never pass a chance to have a good time and a good dance meant just that. She didn't look much at her partner. She was much pickier with her lovers whether it was serious or not. She was dancing with this fairly cute guy for a little less than an hour until a band made their way onstage. Everybody stopped dancing and was applauding to encourage them before their gig. Cuddy enjoyed the private concert occasionally dancing and sipping on a new cocktail. The first drink she actually bought herself was the beer she had at the beginning of the evening. She didn't know this yet, but she would never have to pay for another drink ever again for the rest of her studies. She thought of herself as cute for sure, but she wasn't too keen on her body or sometimes her hair holding herself to high standards already. She was unaware of the effect she truly had on the opposite sex and even the same sex at times. She wasn't interested in losers and braggers or lazy fellow students. Once in a while though, a guy would catch her eye and mind and she'd succumb to the physical temptation.

She wasn't looking for serious; she had had serious in high school, at least twice. Her first kiss was a little over the age of ten. A boy who lived across the street from her parent's house who she had grown up with and who felt like that teasing slightly older brother she never had who would always pick on you, tease you and drive you crazy. She had run to his house once she was certain he was the person behind the disappearance of her most intimate object: her journal! Her diary which she had started since the day she learnt how to write and which begun by relating her very first favorite childhood memory. It all started with a snow globe her parents had brought her back from a trip they had made to French Mont St Michel a few years ago around the time she was five. That was such a significant item for her because it was the first time she saw a token of the treasures Europe was made of and the moment she had decided she would go there one day, when she was a big girl. Also, it came from her parents who rarely took any vacation thanks to her father's lack of availability. She remembered spending a couple of weeks with her sister at her grandparent's house having fun and seeing the rested and content faces of their parents when they came back to bring them home. Julia and Lisa had opened a few gifts and Lisa madly fell for the snow globe. The 'to do' list her young mind was forming had a new line: go to Europe, go to France, and find the Mont St Michel. That was her plan first thing after landing in the old continent. Sadly, she had to stick to the big cities as money; schedule and logistics prevented her from exploring that renowned area of France. That boy had stolen her precious thoughts laid on paper to annoy her and she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She had run over furious and found him in his backyard with a water gun in his hands. Of course he didn't resist the urge of shooting at her wetting her clothes. She was even madder but when she approached him to interrogate him, he wouldn't respond and played stupid. Eventually, she cornered him and they were so close; her blood was boiling and she was breathing fast shooting daggers at him. He teased her by asking what was Mont St Michel and she was all the more furious as she understood he had read at least some of her most secret dreams and thoughts. She wanted to hit him, slap him or kick him. But, unfortunately for her, he was quicker and he didn't find anything cleverer to do than just kiss her. She backed away after recovering from the astonishment and looked at him baffled until she reciprocated. They were pretty fierce for first-timers and Lisa had her hands palming his faintly formed chest while he was holding her shoulders. They liked it! It was the first time Lisa felt sensual and started to understand her body was evolving. Their friendship was sadly cut short when his parents moved away a year later leaving Lisa without her best friend but full of sweet kisses in memories.

A few years later, Lisa was entering high school and then began her real exploration with the opposite sex socially, intellectually and physically. First base had been covered already a couple of more times in junior high and she discovered second and third base with a boy who was a senior already right before she finished her freshman year. He was a football player and she had done everything to go against the typical cliché, but the obviously experienced boy aroused unknown things in her and she felt herself attracted to him beside her best judgment. That propensity was not going to improve with age. He wasn't a bad boy per se but he certainly wasn't a good boy. He was a little immature and flattered by any girl that would look his way. It's a wonder he noticed Lisa who was quite shy back then but yet looked at least two years older than her age. She was fully developed and nature had been rather generous with her but it's not like she had any fashion sense or knew what she was doing dressing up or interacting with boys. She remained reserved and cultivated her loner persona but she liked being edgy and surprising. She had applied for different clubs like theater and sports. She loved dancing, riding horses and swimming. It was when he had seen her be brilliant and versatile switching from enunciating lines at the school play rehearsal and then breaking the swimming record of the school during regional that this boy got in contact with her. They went out for movies and shakes; would drive around listening to music and then experiment. He was the boy who initiated her to the art of French kissing and she enjoyed it so much she granted him access to more of herself. She didn't want to make the first move though and he had left her aroused and frustrated on many occasions dropping her home with nothing more than her hands and her imagination to play with herself and discover her body. During Spring, they were in his car talking while listening to the radio as he leaned over to kiss her and she was responding with a lot more enthusiasm than usual holding on to his neck while her other hand was rested on his thigh. He slowly probed her by moving his hands to targeted places. He started out gently and upon seeing she wasn't stopping him he engaged her in a more passionate make-out session that would lead him to pet her heavily and feel her up nicely. Finally he was able to touch her and fondle her breasts and her buttocks the way he had imagined. Lisa was flushed, she felt warm and willing close to him. When he placed his hand under her shirt she relished in the sensation from feeling somebody else's hands over her bare flesh. Her tummy felt funny and warm as his hands were sliding up to her bra. She was extremely excited from the anticipation of everything that would come next and she didn't have to wait long until she felt his fingers slip under the wire of her bra to cup her breast fully in his hand allowing his caresses and his thumb to brush over her nipple making it erect instantly. He progressed and did the same on her other breast while staring at Lisa and continuing in light of her positive response. Lisa had no idea her nipples could be such a sensitive and reactive part of her body. She knew, because she had felt it many times, that most of the action was between her legs but she welcomed the new sensation on her breasts with a pleased gasp. She quickly removed her shirt to give him the green light to go on and show her more. His eyes went straight to her opulent chest imprisoned by his hands and her bra, his jaw falling before her at the sight of the two well-formed tokens of her early womanliness. The ideas in his head left him biting his lips in eagerness. He took his left hand away from her breast and proceeded to unhook her bra trailing the straps to get her rid of the garment. Lisa was exposed before him now and for some reason, she felt sexy and sassy as if her shell had been wrecked and her shyness had vanished while offering her breasts for the first time to this pretty boy who looked at them as if they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. It was giving her all the confidence and reassurance about her body she needed. He went back to touching them with a firmer grasp and kept feeling the plain of her sultry breasts palming them fully and using his thumbs on her nipples once again. He went to kiss her still caressing her and as he wanted more of her he begun to kiss her neck, and then her earlobe breathing in her ear. She could hear his impatience and she could feel his yearning from the way he was less delicate. He grazed his teeth on her shoulder until he decided to make a plunge and brought his head in between her breasts. Lisa was about to feel something new once again tonight. He held her right breast in his hand while gently starting to lick her nipple before he latched on full force matching the heavy breathing coming out of her. She grabbed his head immediately and urged him on. She was pretty sure her panties were soaked by now. This felt luscious and she was the one wanting more now. He gave the same treatment to her left breast and Lisa was now squeezing her thighs together. One of his hands left her breast and went over her bare knee. Lisa's skin was hot as he was sliding under her skirt targeting her panties. Oh God, she thought, somebody else besides her was going to touch her sex and feel her arousal. She was doubtful and hesitant again but she wanted it so much. She wanted to know what it felt like to be taken care of by somebody else, somebody who didn't know her body, somebody who wanted to please her and who she had no control over. His hand touched the soft material and the back of his index finger found her clit right away through the thin material. It was swollen and throbbing already. He hummed into Lisa's breast still licking her nipple in frenzy and looked up at her before he started to stroke her clit. Lisa liked it but the only thing she was thinking about was why they were separated by the thin material of her panties. She began to move her hips in circles involuntary from his good gesture and again she wanted more. He must have either understood or he felt the same because his next move was to stop everything. Lisa was puzzled but she didn't have to wait long until she got what he was doing. He pulled back her seat to make her more comfortable and took it upon himself to remove her skirt after taking off his shirt to place it under her butt. Lisa glanced over his chest and arms and shoulders and she wanted to be taken by this boy who could be mistaken for a man. He didn't waste much time before getting back to his ministrations and continued by slipping his right hand inside her panties. He cupped her sex in his hand completely and Lisa cried out. He palmed her and stroked her wet core softly, sweetly and teasingly feeling her smooth and slippery lips and her folds opening up to him. But it's when he used her wetness to rub her throbbing clit that Lisa couldn't hold back a moan starting to express her pleasure from what he was doing to her. Everything was so new and she was delighted. It was the first time she allowed herself to be vulnerable this way in front of anybody and especially a boy. She was letting him see her and sharing a part of herself she only held in reserve. And it felt good to let go and appreciate his finger on her clit slithering up and down, left and right, circling on the tiny little sensitive bud coated with her moisture. He removed her panties, at last, and replaced his hand by the other and looked at her enjoying him getting back to her sex. Their eyes met and Lisa felt self-conscious to have him stare at her so intensely but she couldn't look away or repress her liveliness. She didn't have enough experience to be able to control the movements of her body, the expression on her face or the noises she was making. He smiled at her a genuine reassuring smile. She knew then he was preparing her because he was about to ante his game. He bent his head back down to her nipples trying to find out which one was more sensitive. Lucky for him it was the one closest to him, the left one. He kept licking and circling her nipple while stroking her clit to ensure the maximum stimulation on both areas. But then Lisa felt his hand slide lower on her sex and his middle finger probed her entrance. That was it! Lisa was going to have her untouched vagina receive an attention she had been curious of for so long. He entered her pussy timidly but kept going back and forth pushing his finger inside her more and more with each thrust. She felt so tight and wet and he used his thumb to take care of her clit at the same time. Lisa was bucking her hips into his hand involuntarily, holding his head close to her breast giving him all the signs he needed to pleasure her until she couldn't take it anymore. He lifted his head and told her she was beautiful and to trust him. Still seated, he bent down on her and kissed her lower abdomen before reaching her sex. Lisa was unbelievably horny and had no idea what it would feel like to have his mouth and tongue on her sex. It was another first and maybe the thing she had wanted to experience the most. He spread her legs, encircling each of her thighs with his arms which opened her folds. Then he went to taste her and licked her juice all over her while moaning in approval. Lisa felt she was going to faint. She'd never experienced such pleasure. She grabbed his head to press him against her harder as he kept lapping her clit with his tongue, taking his time to let her relish in the discovery of this new sensation from the full extent of his attention using his mouth to touch the contour of her femininity until she screamed her way to her first orgasm from oral sex. She could get used to this. Conveniently, she wanted to get it over with the opposite action from being all sexed up and satisfied from this boy who had taken such good care of her. She didn't wait for her breathing and her heart to revert to a normal rhythm. She sat up and took charge. She first kissed him hard on the lips, tasting her juices and then put him back in front of the wheel before she unbuttoned his jeans. His erection popped out of his boxers as if it had been waiting all along to get freed and she took hold of it. Stroking him slowly at first she increased her maneuver until she sensed he was more than ready to be pleasured. She then lowered her head and kissed the head of his penis slowly opening her mouth and using her lips and her tongue to discover the anatomy of a masculine sex from up close. She was thankful that things were going well so far. He smelled clean and he was letting her find her pace gently caressing her back and sometimes stroking her hair. He was so hard and so warm in her hands. She loved being responsible for his condition. She took him into her mouth and sucked him the way she noticed he liked and almost brought him to his slow death but she pulled back before he came and finished him in off her hands while watching him come. That's as far as they would go for the couple of months he had left in school until he left for college.

Lisa spent the next year of high school working on many things that would develop her confidence. She became more that girl who had great grades and great looks, the kind of girl House would later say left boys wet dreaming about her, but there was still something unconventional and mysterious about her. She was still putting some sort of distance in her friendships and she never stayed home being lazy or just hanging with friends during her vacation. She was basically living for each break because it meant her dad and her would go away on adventures to help people and to discover more of the world. At age 15, Lisa knew so many things about so many cultures. Dancing all kinds of dances was her favorite way of expressing herself physically but she didn't shy out of trying to paint and play music. Actually, a boy she had met in Brazil had introduced her to new ways of enjoying these three activities, all at the same time. He had a guitar, some self-made drawings on his arms and would guide her into a dance she could never forget. And he was older, as in 21, full grown with thick brown hair, a pair of greenish-chestnut eyes Lisa wanted to drown into and a large and warm smile that made her melt surrounded by a goatee that would tickle her while they were kissing. The week she had spent with him escaping her modest bungalow on summer nights after her dad went to sleep wasn't enough to explore anything she had in mind. Back home, it was winter and Christmas. As a Jewish girl, she didn't care much and she was perfectly fine being charmed by this very masculine young man who seemed to know how to handle her better than she knew herself. Latinos were natural she thought. WASP and co. boys she knew back at home surely had another style. Her dad eventually figured out that his daughter had snuck out on the fifth night and cut short her plans to get to know this dreamy boy further.

Lisa entered her second to last year of high school already spoken for. Her summer job was the place she had met her new beau. He was a twenty something young man who was working with her, managing her and who lived on his own. Lisa had been unaware of him until he became too impatient, having been sweet on her from the start, which forced him to explicitly reveal himself to her. She wouldn't take his many hints; she didn't think he was serious when he asked her out so he had a sort of date at the coffee shop they were working for during one of their closing nights. Lisa was reluctant at first but once they sat down and found their footing, Lisa was laughing and smiling at him completely taken by their fervent debate about their tastes in books. She was all about novels dealing with strong and independent multilayered women or unconventional and unsung heroes; she loved spending time in her dad's home office reading all kinds of books from his personal collection that is to say mostly medical, metaphysical and art encyclopedias, while he was more into geography and politics. But they managed to find a few common readings that would leave them very ecstatic from agreeing but most of all disagreeing. It was when she was challenged to be argumentative and defend her opinion that Lisa was letting out that spirited and dynamic side of her that would take her places and get her noticed although her life. Anyhow, by the end of the summer, they were spending an insane amount of time together much to her mother's chagrin and Lisa had been warned that she'd have to give him up if it had any negative consequences on her school work or the extra credits she was stocking up on to give her the best chances in her college application and admission. What her mother didn't know is that this young man would be the first lucky guy to have the honor to deflower her daughter. She had made up her mind. She had been ready for quite a while and she wanted this done before the first day of school. Oral sex had no more secrets for her by now and she just needed and wanted to feel a man make her feel like a woman. It happened the week before she had to go back to school and they were in his apartment. The opposite sex had never been able to truly be in charge when it came to Lisa Cuddy. Even if she always had a few candidates swooning over her, she would be the one to pick and she would always make the final call. When there were condoms in her back pack and later on in her purse, she was the one making the decision. This was a rule that would follow her for the years to come. And on this warm August evening, Lisa was going to give herself to him. Not only was this man very attractive but he was smart in that bookish kind of way but his struggle for independence and for a life he had chosen outside the norm had taught him all about what it meant to be street smart. Lisa was practical but still less experienced than him after quite a sheltered life and she wanted to learn from him, with him and more than anything she wanted him to show her what it felt like to be free with her body as much as she was in her mind. They were done watching one of their favorite movies, comfy on his bed, and tonight was the night she would finally become a woman. To go all the way with him because they had very strong feelings for each other and because they had mutual respect felt like a genuine logical next step in their relationship. She wanted him to make a woman out of her. They were connected emotionally, intellectually and soon physically completely. The movie was over and Lisa shifted on top of the bed to look at him smirking as if she was hiding a secret. He was about to find out without asking any questions. They started off as usual kissing. He would always cup her face, caress her cheek and stroke her hair but this time Lisa was more welcoming, more determined and soon he was right there with her. They were all worked up already when their clothes became too much to bare. Touching her, holding her, he was covering her nudity with his body exploring her skin and erogenous zones with his hands, fingers and mouth. Lisa was actively spurring him on more feverishly than usual. He didn't want to contemplate it but when she reached for her wallet she had placed on the night stand and a condom was presented to him he couldn't believe his luck. He gave her a surprised and interrogative look but her wide smile and longing eyes told him more than words. He returned her smile and started to treat her body with precise care. After kissing her, he made his way to her breasts by leaving soft kisses down her neck. Cupping her breasts he pulled them closer together and buried his face in between them wanting to lick them both at the same time. He liked the way they felt and he liked feeling Lisa's nipples hard and reactive at the tip of his fingers and his tongue. Lisa was gasping with every tongue move and her wanton increased when she felt his hardness stroking her sex. Wanting to get Lisa in the maximum serene state possible and fully prepared, he went down on her just the way she loved it as they had practiced ever so often the last few months. His mouth opening and closing on her sex, tasting her; his lips traveling on hers; his tongue licking her clit affecting her entrance and ensuring her even more wetness while a couple of his fingers were busy readying her inside. She was about to come when she stopped him and pulled him back up on top of her. Her chest was heaving and they were looking at each other fondly with desire when he began stroking her slit with the head of his penis. She was so wet and warm. Anytime he would hit her clit she was grabbing a firmer hold on his upper arms and urging him on with her hips to take it further. He knew it was time to use that condom now otherwise he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He rolled the condom on, and then took hold of his sex and started to enter her slowly, sweetly, little by little. He couldn't stare away from her as he wanted to watch every single reaction popping up on her face in case he needed to stop if she had a change of mind or if she was in pain but also to know the effect he had on her. Lisa felt her tiny pussy being stretched a bit and then a lot in a raw yet respectful way. It was hurting a little but pleasuring her as well at the same time. She was grateful for those long years of horseback riding right about now and spread her legs wider to make room for him to fill her up. He only executed himself when Lisa's legs pushed on his butt to go all the way in. He groaned out of pleasure panting and unable to move again at first from the delightful sensation. Lisa was easing up on the pain that was causing her more and more pleasure after a little while when he carried on with his thrusting. She was so tight and tiny he thought the feeling of her squeezing him would end her first experience way too early. But they were going slow, allowing her to adjust to the size of him and to find out how she liked it. She was thankful she knew her body from her frequent self-exploration. They found their pace and he gave her a kiss after he felt her enjoying him a lot more. Lisa had never felt her vagina so full and intruded but she was starting to really appreciate and welcome the novel sensations and the candid reactions a male sex could spark within her. She was panting and letting out little whimpers with every back and forth movement of her partner and this was now feeling so good she had her mind set on the finish line more than ever. His pubis was pressing on her clit and he was holding her back by the shoulders while she had her arms around him and her legs wrapped around his hips. She was so grateful to be with someone who knew what he was doing and who cared enough about her. He was good enough to wait for her and be patient with her. Lisa felt a rush of heat deep within her, her body trembling, her breathing increasing erratically and her inner muscles contracting by mini waves while she couldn't mutter her screams. He came within the few thrusts left joining her in her orgasm. It felt so good, so great for Lisa to be in his arms, pleasured in every way, satisfied and at peace. She was relaxed and worn out and she knew one thing: she already loved sex.

By the time Lisa was done with high school, Lisa was a successful valedictorian just like her mother wanted and a smart and cultured young woman just like her dad anticipated. She had set the bar high for herself already, unwavering about the picture she wanted to paint for her future and craving to experiment more of everything a student life could offer. The last couple of years finishing high-school and spending alone time with her boyfriend, and then a couple of guys met on her summer trip to Europe, before which she made sure to be single as she wanted nothing in her way to explore and appreciate what her longtime dream trip would have to offer as well as to start college available and focused, had turned her into a sex savvy schoolgirl just like she hoped to be around the time she would turn 18 and she was more than ready to navigate through the new life that was beginning for her in Michigan. But in Michigan, Lisa would meet someone who was going to be one of the biggest game changers of her entire life. This man, who would call her Cuddy, making her Cuddy forever, was going to make an impression on her that was going to turn her life upside down more than once in the decades to come.


	3. Prizes

Cuddy was on her way back to her dorm with her roommate when she realized she had forgotten her sweater in the club where they had spent their evening. Her new friend wanted to join her but Cuddy said that she could manage on her own and that she'd be home soon after swinging by the bar to pick it up. She was in the corridor asking an employee to grab her sweater from the lockers when she heard music she was fond of which tickled her curiosity. Everybody was long gone and she was wondering who was producing these soft notes.

When she entered the now empty place, she discovered who was making that delectable music she heard from outside and she stopped right after passing the doors, frozen by the sight of him and the sounds he was making on the baby grand piano that he seemed to master as well as any professional she had the privilege to attend the live shows of. His music was deep, subtle, controlled, sad and joyful at the same time like the blues could often make you feel. He was unaware of anything else happening, consumed by his music, his craft, living out a solitary moment of truth. As she trailed the sight of him before her, the same way a painting would direct the human eye to search for its interpretation and meaning by examining its details, she scrutinized him.

His eyes were closed, his soul drinking in the music; his hands working the ivory and black keys by heart; the faultless talent exuding from his body. She was soon drawn back to his face that was currently exhibiting uncontrollable spasms from the supremacy of his feelings taking over his whole being. She knew right then that there was no way she would ever be able to stay away from him, forget about him, and not want to know more about him. She was hanging onto his every note, living this moment with intensity, receiving what he was giving on the same level he was feeling it. Cuddy stared at him and then closed her eyes getting flooded by the music, together with him, until her arm was pulled by the owner of the place.

She opened her eyes and he handed her the sweater. He was about to leave when she took a hold of his forearm, nodded over in the direction of the stage and asked who this guy was. "His name is Greg House or something. I let him play sometimes. He's good and that's good for business. He called dibs on that piano a few years ago when he started college I think. Take care." Then he was gone. But Cuddy was still staring at House. 'House' she said in her head. She was intrigued, again; yes she was definitely going to have to uncover the dirt on him. She didn't have time to elaborate a plan when she realized he had stopped playing. She rushed out before he could even register her presence.

* * *

><p>She got to class on Monday morning still thinking about him. Sunday had been productive. She lead her little inspection discreetly and had found out what grade House was in, what his major was and she was baffled that he was into medicine like her, though if she really thought about it, how else would he have been able to know what her class schedule meant? She also found out a lot more than she wanted to know about his reputation. But it wasn't like Cuddy to judge a book by its cover or to ever get into anything without having a clear picture beforehand.<p>

Her lunch break was going to serve her to work up her little magic. She had to find a way to get close to him, to make him become aware of her. She had to play it wisely with him because if their encounter in the library had been any indication, he was far from stupid and she couldn't be obvious. She couldn't be as transparent as the rest of the females who were fawning over him. Cuddy was special and she was going to make sure that he would take notice. He needed to fall for something other than the pretty package; he needed to fall for her bright and beautiful brain.

Lucky for her, she had done enough credits in high school to be allowed to attend courses higher than her current level of studies. She also was convinced she could do it all: go to her regular classes, not before 11, have a social life, and sign up for advance courses in subjects she knew would be necessary to become a doctor. She could pretty much talk her way into anything. Four years of college and four years of med school didn't cut it for Cuddy. She was going to do them both in six years tops, if not less.

When she got a peek at his schedule, thanks to her well thought out lies to admission, Cuddy didn't blink twice before picking the classes she was going to audit. Endocrinology was calling her like a child after its mother as if it were a revelation for her that would affect her whole medical career. Again, she didn't want to go into gynecology/obstetrics or pediatrics like most of the aspiring female med students she knew and would walk straight into the social convention dictated by the medical field. But genetics was very intriguing as well and only at the dawn of its potential; so instead of choosing one or the other she went for both. She wouldn't limit herself. Never mind the packed schedule, never mind the long hours, never mind the additional work. If she could manage this for her first semester, she would add toxicology in January.

* * *

><p>Her first audit began on a Tuesday afternoon. She went in to observe in hope it wouldn't disappoint and she appreciated the lecture of the young professor. House was there, minding his own business, barely paying attention until he yelled out a correction to a question a student had answered wrongly. That was the-know-it-all Cuddy had met over the weekend alright. This moment was like a confirmation. This man was audacious and self-assured and that obviously came from a brilliant mind. She liked that he was right and that he wouldn't hesitate to say so. His confidence and knowledge not only were remarkable but they were quite efficient. Cuddy got out glad to have made the right decision. The ball was in her court now. Thursday morning was going to be the moment she would either shine or feel shame. She had finished the chapter they were studying for the coming couple of weeks on the Wednesday and she was ready to show what she hid under the vest as well.<p>

When the professor asked a tricky question to the semi-circle amphitheater before him and was rewarded with silence, he began to enlighten the class himself. Except that what he was saying could definitely be open to interpretation as he was addressing a controversial matter in endocrinology about diagnostics. What he gave as evidence was actually not made quite clear-cut by the official studies as reported in Cuddy's readings. Without raising her hand, Cuddy spoke up and went all in. She argued her point, backed up by examples. A couple of pertinent affirmations turned into closed questions and that left the professor startled. He tried to break her argument but was quick to realize she wouldn't back down since she actually had a point. She had taken a shot, she was textbook and articulate and that didn't go unnoticed neither by the professor or House, whose eyes had been on her the second she had opened her mouth. She had the guts to get in there and took a calculated chance. Professor McKenzie had even asked for her name before nodding his approval of her bold and spot on answer in the end, defeated. Then he went back to his lesson.

'Cuddy!' Why did that name sound familiar to him? He must have read it or heard it somewhere before. But what Cuddy was excited about was the fact that House hadn't taken his piercing blue eyes away from her for the remainder of the class. She could tell, even though she was carefully avoiding looking at him.

Little did she know it was at that moment that he'd set his mind on getting to know her, which of course meant seducing her. He was more than intrigued. He was going to make his move this Friday during the first frat party of the year on campus. Now if only he could make sure she was going to show up…

* * *

><p>When Cuddy was about to walk out the door on Friday morning, she noticed a flyer on the floor as she had stepped on it. It wasn't there the night before when she had gotten to her dorm and she started reading it to see what it was about. 'FFFF' was largely printed at the top of the page. It seems Cuddy already had her mind in the gutter because before she could read the meaning, her mind immediately went to the four Fs: French, Feel, Finger, and Fuck! She blamed it on her high school buddies for teaching her that. She also blamed it on her hormones that were very much alert from the novelty of college and the enticement of meeting a bunch of brand new people mostly stimulating. She smirked and then read along:<p>

'_FIRST FRAT FALL FEST on Friday night hosted by the Phi Chi Medical Fraternity – exclusive to med students, open to men and especially women! The fun you don't want to miss starts at 8 p.m. in the main Clubhouse. See you there!'_

Cuddy had plans for the evening it seems. There was no way she would miss a chance to party. She went about her day barely holding in her excitement about the evening to come and attending her first frat party like a real student would. She took a while to get ready and dragged her roommate out the door with her. They were in for some good times. What she didn't know then was that one particularly charming man would ensure she was going to have a memorable time. After all, wasn't he the one who made sure some flyers served their purposes? A little detail he ended up revealing to her at some point several years later. Despite being completely clueless about the way the little piece of paper had reached her doorstep, Cuddy was strongly hoping a particular student would attend the same party.

Conveniently hidden away from the mass in a corner of the large main room of the clubhouse, gulping on his second beer of the evening, discreetly toying with the few quarters and bills in his pocket from impatience, House was bored. Or if he was honest with himself, he was anxious to find out if his little hand in pushing his luck would pay off or not. Did she find the flyer? Was she interested? Did she like to party like that girl he had handed out books the previous week end? Was she going to come to this party? Would he get the chance to charm her over and get what he wanted? A few of his interrogations would find answers sooner than later but not necessarily the way he would expect.

Getting laid had never really been a problem considering how easy on the eyes he was and how effective his hunting proved to be, and the sexual myth that was told was true, at least in quality more than in quantity, but it didn't mean automatically that things would be this simple with Cuddy. He could already sense from the brief time he had spent studying her in class that she was something else, just like he was something else, and he was more than curious to go through the layers of this girl who he thought was awfully daring and bold for someone who he assumed from her younger age knew so little about life.

She was going to prove him wrong, and right, and that would be the beginning of something that neither of them would be able to let go of for the months and years ahead.

Scanning the crowd, he eventually tracked her down. That is if spotting her entering the living room of the place he had left trails for her to come to could be considered tracking. She was laughing with her friend as both young girls had just been escorted inside by a couple of dudes who were holding the fort deciding which newcomers they would grant access to. Naturally, Cuddy and her roommate had met their criteria and they were welcomed by the two young men sparing a few comments about their attires with their strong cool college coax.

House almost choked at the sight of her. His head slightly and smugly held up high, his eyes fixed on her, his jaw faintly dropped and crocked; he watched her make her way into the area, outlining her body from top to bottom and bottom to top with his fixed eyes as she was taking off her thin shoulder wrap.

Her outfit was one of his favorite kinds: a midriff silky fuchsia top with no straps that was probably the most outrageously flattering tiniest piece of garment he had ever seen worn by a girl barely legal. The garment was hardly and painfully containing her generous chest; and a tight black miniskirt was leaving no contour of her up to his imagination as it was hugging her flawless silhouette. Her stomach was flat like a starved girl and yet when she pivoted to drop her purse and scarf somewhere he wasn't looking, he stopped breathing right after inhaling a gush of air when he was able to take a look at her behind. Her ass seemed nothing like one of a little girl, much like her tits he thought, and it looked unspeakably firm and full, all set and asking to be felt up, at least that's what his mind was telling him.

His eyes grew bigger, his tongue flipped between his lips and he felt his dick twitch inside his pants as he kept fixating on her.

Her legs were well-shaped from exercising, and he was appreciative especially of her calves flamboyantly flexed on a pair of high heeled sandals that enhanced her petite figure. Only then he was able to release the air he was holding in his lungs and breathed out from the uneasiness he was in. And yet he couldn't look away, especially with her voluminous, long dark curly hair following the sway of her hips, gently caressing her exquisitely tanned bare shoulders all the way down to the top of her buttocks.

He was smitten for sure and frozen in his spot. He, the great Gregory House didn't know what his next move was going to be. It boded well that the twosome were quickly taken away on a grand tour of the house so he could take a moment to compose himself.

On her way outside the main room, Cuddy had this little satisfied smirk gracing her face at the few accomplishments she had managed within only 15 minutes. House was there and he had without a doubt taken notice of her. Everything was in check. She had tracked him down to class and now to this party that appeared more and more promising by the minute.

As she wandered around the house, she made a few stops to talk to the many people she was meeting. She was talked into a few rounds of darts by a guy she had teased a little too much about his poor targeting skills, and she was provided with a drink and some food and was currently busy scoring more points at the foosball table than her opposite team wished. Match, rematch, re-rematch and more, she wouldn't lose and she was gracious enough to put the two guys in front of her and her roommate out of their misery when she lost the last game on purpose. She could tell it started out as fun and turned into frustration for them. She was wise enough to remain cute yet conciliating, at least for now as a novice. She was not the kind of person to hold back on account of being a woman. But if the boys had been rubbed the right way, somebody else that had been back to observing her was not unaware of her little diversion the least bit.

That was his opening. He made his way towards her, calm and confident. "You let them win that last one, but I can beat you fair and square." Cuddy remained unaffected, at least on the outside, and looked up to him.

"What's your game?"

"Pool. One on one. Three rounds. Winner makes the prize, loser must take it."

"You're on!"

"Oh and one more thing, each ball into a hole gets a question answered."

"Deal!"

The game, if one might call it that was mainly a push and pull of the plain and stripes balls on the velvet green table, but anybody that was looking on could tell it was really a show down between two new friends. With each ball that disappeared, more people were gathering around them to witness what they could only call foreplay. The tension between them was palpable. They would only engage in their little Q&A hitting back and forth with every ball gone keeping their thoughts to themselves.

"So what is a little lady like you doing here in the big boys' med house?" I'm so much more than what you think I am.

"I'm a med student. Well, actually I'm going to be one in less than a couple of years." She's ambitious. "Who are you exactly…'big boy'?" She asked quoting him sarcastically.

"House. You're Cuddy, right?" She nodded. He heard it what, once in class and he remembered. Sweet she thought. "So where are you from little lady?"

"New Jersey, and stop calling me that!" Feisty! I like that. They asked a few more questions until she asked: "What are you majoring in?"

"You would know; you're already attending at least two of my med courses." Busted! She knew indeed.

She knew he was a legend on campus, for his academic and sarcastic smartness, and a few other less than substantial details she'd rather put aside, and was already making a name for himself at the local hospital he was interning with. This is what a short week had already taught her. She had been distracted examining him during their first game. Her little crush was becoming bigger with every new question and answer about him and that left her unfocused, and because of this, he won the first round despite spending more time ogling her cleavage and her ass than focusing on his pool moves. She realized at this moment a very specific side she liked about him. He wasn't good, he was great, and winning looked good on him despite his smug expression. They were alike. She had to win. She didn't know it yet but he would get to win and be right a lot more than her in the future, depending on how you defined it. But that force he seemed to hold, she wanted the same and she was going to get it whether it was about a silly game of pool or in her education and career.

She won the second round, which revealed a few other crucial things about one another in the process. Thankfully, she was warmed up and less affected by his magnetism. It was only with their final face down that House started to show his true colors. He had only allowed her to break in the game order to put all of his balls in their holes with one straight pass. House had played it to perfection. He was laying low on the first round, testing the water; he had probably let her win the second round to lower her defenses; and he had gone in for the kill in the last round ensuring she'd get none of her additional questions answered, saving him from any unwanted revelation, guaranteeing his questions to all be met with her replies.

She was fuming!

He was gloating!

He put the pool cue back in its rack, picked up a fresh beer and got closer to her. "You're not bad Cuddy but I've been playing this since you weren't even born, it's not a fair game. Oh and by the way, I'm going to collect my prize before the end of the evening." And with only this he walked away from her, heading outside.

Cuddy remained stuck in place, looking after him sliding through the large windows that lead to the porch. What she was feeling about him at this very moment would with her stick forever: the worse and the best; an enormous annoyance and a massive attraction; a need for self-protection and a wanton to get burnt; wariness but admiration and so much more. This was the moment she understood she was playing in another world, the world of grown-ups and she had to figure out the rules before she'd get eaten alive. House was too advanced in this discipline which he seemed to master to perfection and if she wanted any chance to play in the same league she'd have to raise her game. This was the moment she decided to play it smoothly to keep him on his toes. She was ready for the challenge.

For House, half of his mission was accomplished, he thought. He was positive Cuddy was going to welcome him in her bed before the end of the night. She was obviously interested otherwise she wouldn't have played pool and she would have responded to his antics with only irritation without the fluster she scarcely managed to keep in check. He had watched her dance, drink and talk to guys for a couple of hours. He was liquored up just enough to set the next step of his plan in motion and the night wasn't getting any younger. In the now dim lit den, he made his way towards her and without notice, without waiting for her to finish her conversation and turn, he whispered in her ear: "You owe me a dance."

Cuddy was startled and turned her head while raising her eye brows. "That's it? Just a dance? Talk about an underwhelming prize, I've pretty much danced with every guy who asked me tonight." Oh but now it was House's turn and she was about to find out what dancing meant for him as rarely as he would partake. He had been a witness of her skills as well and that little energetic and precise body of hers would get to be trapped only by his now.

The room was lit by a few spotlights that would ensure them to see what was happening between the two of them while at the same time granting them some intimacy from the rest of the crowd. They started out on a piece of rock and roll. House had patiently been waiting until the set of disco was over. He wasn't fond of that kind of music. He liked the classic stuff better. Rocking her, rocking with her, spinning her as the ultimate tool around him comforted his assurance that he was in charge, leading their dance, leading the progression of the night as she was following his rhythm ardently, pliant under his defined and directive moves.

It was a done deal he thought.

He couldn't wait to repeat the same dance later but without any clothes on. The song ended but they didn't stop and continued on for maybe half an hour. They couldn't tell. Maybe six or seven fine classic rock songs had been played and they were still at it. If Cuddy hadn't pulled away that could only mean that she was enjoying herself. The idea was stroking his ego and he let a little loose.

"So I take it you're having fun. Your obligation was only for one dance. But yet look at you practically throwing yourself at me." He managed to ask when she got closer to him in between the next three passes.

"You wish! I told you, I love to dance!" She laughed and yelled as he was holding her at arms-length.

"Clearly." So basically she had kindly told him that she didn't care whoever her partner was. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. He had to dig a little. He knew thirty something women who didn't know how to dance half as well as she did. A small clue like this would be brushed off by anybody else but House was tipped off and begun to think that maybe there was more to her than meets the eyes. What was her deal?

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" She laughed. Now it was her turn to have the upper hand. He was impressed by her dancing moves. Let's be honest, they looked mesmerizing together. The pool games were long forgotten. The few eyes on them would think they had been practicing their rocking for months but no, they were just fitting together, a good match paired up for a few moments less than coincidentally.

"I've been around." This was all she would disclose. Of course, that wasn't enough for House.

"Around where?" He insisted.

"Trips. I mostly learnt to dance while travelling and a few other things too." She said lowering her head while grinning. He was livid. Since when a rookie like her would get to tease him? She was definitely more than he expected. A week ago she was still a bit shy but for some reason he was bringing out her cheeky side more than anyone she had ever met. But thankfully he didn't know this so Cuddy could still pretend he didn't have that much effect on her. Still, he had to wash that proud, albeit cute, and terribly enticing grin off her face stat.

"Is that where you learnt to dress like a prostitute as well? During one of your little trips?" Cuddy raised her head and stopped smiling for a second before she could find a way to retort.

"I don't see anybody complaining." She said while looking around her. "And by the way, if you think this is risky, you obviously haven't spent much time with the youth of Europe."

House had to have something clever to say. He didn't have the time though as the music changed from a dynamic rock to a slower dance which unsettled him as Cuddy was still holding his hand, waiting. He took it as an invitation and brought her closer to him. She was compliant and he was content to mold her body into his. He took a stronger hold of her hand and put it with his on his chest.

Cuddy had never been closer to him and she could feel his imposing upper muscles as he was holding her. She liked it.

He placed his hand on her lower back after a slow slide down her spine making sure to feel as much of her as possible. He wanted to test her, see how far he could go, how far she would let him. His hand was pressed at the top of her butt, in between cheeks, the tip of her long thick hair tickling the back of his hand and he was tentatively guiding her hips together with his sways by following the music. She was pretty sure what she was feeling on her lower stomach was his almost fully rose excitement.

Stuck together, they both took time to appreciate what they were sharing with selfishness. He had her entire body right where he wanted her, well at least until he would get to feel her naked body this close to him between bed sheets or a comfy couch. She smelled fruity. Her hair smelled like coconut and her lip gloss was probably one of those berries he would get to taste later. He was hoping for some cherry flavor. But for now he was focused on the supple feel of her cleavage taunting him pushed up against his chest and the plentiful feel of her upper bum moving marvelously in his hand placed at the limit of what she would allow.

She was so hot he had to get her home.

Cuddy wasn't doing much better at controlling herself. She was perched up on her heels and receptive. She loved the grazing sensation of his stubble on her cheekbone and his masculine smell was intoxicating. Her eyes wandered on his neck and shoulder until she closed them, enjoying entirely being in the presence of a real man. She was contracting by now; a couple of strong muscle contractions in her inner thighs that were forcing a gasp out of her into House's neck. How on earth was she going to resist him? She knew then that this tall man would be the end of her.

He chose this moment to further his advance. He didn't ask her or take into consideration the people around them, who by now were either into their own slow dances or half asleep on the lounge from booze and too much partying, when he grabbed both her hands, looked straight into her yes and steered her away from the room. She let him direct her outside on the deck, on the private side where they would be alone in front of a scenic view of the Huron River.

She took in the sight before her, the water smoothly reflecting the light of the moon. She was facing the fence, her hands resting on top of it when House made his move. He didn't waste time, he didn't bother put up a warning, and he just went for it. He turned her to face him and as she was biting her lower lip, her mouth was as voluptuous as the rest of her body and he wanted _his_ teeth to bite her lips. He slid his right hand under her soft hair and gripped her neck pulling her closer to him. His eyes on target, he went for her mouth and captured her full lips with his. He kissed her hungrily, savoring the sweet cherry of her lips, as his fingers scuffed that spot at the base of her hairline on her neck that made her shiver while his thumb patted the side of her face, tracing the outline of her jaw, his nail grazing her earlobe.

But as if his hand wasn't enough, Cuddy was absolutely enchanted by the way he was using his mouth to discover hers. He needed no permission for her to grant him access to her mouth as he was already done with the first peck and much more into having her opened and inviting. She reciprocated with the same hunger until they were both wielding their mouths together, their tongues twisting, moistening their lips unable to stop for air. Cuddy's senses were very much alive. She was feeling her whole body react to his kiss and touch. The cool air of the night firming her skin, she was sure her nipples were stiff in her corsage and that the tightening within her lower abdomen was dampening her thin thong. House was now without a doubt hard against her and they both wanted each other desperately as evidenced by the increasing exert of their kissing while breathing heavily.

In retrospect, the next morning Cuddy was glad she was stopped before she could follow him home. She was fairly certain the night of passion would have been worth it but she was also convinced that nothing productive would come out of giving in to him so fast, so freshly arrived on campus. Her roommate had made that decision for her when she burst their bubble to ask for Cuddy's help. She wasn't even drunk but she was sick. Cuddy had had a beer and tried a sip of a few cocktails. She wasn't crazy about alcohol. She didn't need booze to have a good time. Her new friend had had her first drink and then more drinks and obviously one too many and she was not feeling well.

Cuddy and House were taken out of their fizz and stared at each other still breathing heavily with wanton and frustration for a few seconds until Cuddy understood she had no choice but to walk her friend home. She was mad the whole way back and she could remember the last expression on his face when she left him. He was frustrated and probably angry.

She took care of her friend when they arrived home and she settled on a shower before sleeping. But she was far from relaxed lying down on her bed afterwards. Her whole body was hungry and unfulfilled, aching for some attention and release. She kept thinking about him, the way they had danced together, the way he felt against her holding her, the way he had kissed her and left her with unconsumed desire. Her hand slipped under her damp robe and travelled down between her legs.

One of her breasts was exposed, her dark bud already erect from the breeze of air coming from the opened widow. But soon her fingers found her gleaming folds and started to complete the task her brain was ordering, what her body was begging for.

She gently used her major and ring fingers to slide along her sex, avoiding her clit and going straight to her labia to feel her wetness. She closed her eyes and recalled feeling House's arousal confined in his pants, trapped between their bodies not too long ago. The more he had pressed her close to him, the more she had been contracting and when he brashly yet skillfully took her mouth, he had tasted so good she could still feel the sensation on her lips, her tongue and her responsiveness all over her body. And that's when her impatience grew wider as was the opening of her legs and entrance. She started to rub herself slowly, smoothly spreading her moisture all over her sex which her mouth mimicked as she licked her lips and bit on them while panting from the increasing speed of her fingers on her clit. She was working on herself tantalizingly imagining him pleasing her. Her rhythm and her touch were remarkably controlled and clinically precise, like the proficient practitioner she was from having done this countless times knowing every little detail about her body and how to proceed to make this as rewarding as possible.

Her hand kept going on her, doing its job like a pro, aiming for its goal and she wanted to feel pressure and pleasure enhanced in every way she could manage on her own. She eased her major finger inside herself, bustling her hand inside and around her vulva which made her whimper from the vibrations it was creating. She was well aware that it didn't even come close to the potential she had felt on her hip when she was still with him. She curled her finger downward to reach that sweet spot within her inner walls that send tremors throughout her body. She had to grab a bar of her bedpost to steady herself.

She went back to pleasuring herself by focusing solely on her swollen clit that would be the key to her undoing. She put her two drenched fingers on each side of her clit and pressed them together lightly while stroking it up and down in rapid motions building up for the final self-administered mercy.

Forget panting, she was now moaning and thinking of House doing exactly this to himself on the other side of town, stroking himself up and down, thinking of her. She turned her head on the side, involuntarily diving her head into her pillow, gathering her strengths to ensure her whole body was on the task.

Cuddy bucked her hips into her hand, she steadied her legs, she took a couple of long mouthful of air through her gritted teeth and she contracted her walls while still touching her clitoris. She finally reached a powerful orgasm with waves of pleasure that left her holding onto her sex that would soon prompt her for an added completion.

That night, she fell asleep quickly, her body put to rest and her mind in peace.


End file.
